


Spirit warriors

by writing_queen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_queen/pseuds/writing_queen





	1. Chapter 1

As she climbed, Bella felt her foot slip. She swore and pulled herself up to regain her foothold. She swore again she put weight on her ankle. She hoped it was just a sprain. She was too high in the mountains for help to reach her quickly. She looked across at the sky and shivered. A storm was moving in too so she definitely wouldn’t receive help until after the storm. The best thing was to find a cave and hide there until the storm moved past. She reached a ledge and drug her leg up. She gritted her teeth and put her injured leg up. She looked around for a cave, but there was nothing to be found. A chill ran down her spine and she pulled her jacket a little tighter around her. If she couldn’t find a cave, she was going to have a dig herself a hole to wait out the storm in. She set her bag down and began digging. She hadn’t gone very far before something caught her eye, glowing under the snow. She started digging faster and soon brushed away the snow from part of some strange symbol. The wind picked up heavier and she could’ve sworn there was a voice in the wind that whispered to her.   
“Come Bella… free me…” She shook her head and started to clear more snow away. The air almost seemed to grow warmer as more of the symbol was uncovered. Before she knew it she had cleared away most of the snow on the ledge, revealing a strange, circular symbol. She walked toward the middle and suddenly she was falling. The air was growing warmer and warmer as she fell. She landed softly on something, but it was too dark to see anything. She took her coat and hat off. She checked her pockets before pulling her phone out and turned on the light. She tried not to scream as she saw bones covering the ground. She stands up and brushes the snow off before walking along a path made in the bones. She keeps her light on the path to try and avoid seeing the bones. She continues until she reaches a glowing stone with the same symbol she uncovered from the ground above. Without thinking she reaches out and touches it. The stone cracks and the cavern darkens. Laughter echos as a shadow flies out and towards Bella. She screams as her world goes black. When she opens her eyes, they are no longer a soft, honey color. They are now a deep, blood red. Far off from the Hymalian mountains, in America, off the coast of New York, a cliff falls into the ocean, revealing a cave, hidden if you aren't looking for it. From this cave shoots light of 7 different colors: red, blue, green, gold, silver, white, and black as the spirits within the cave are awoken...


	2. Chapter 2

Amethyst threw stuff around her room, swearing in several different languages.   
“Oh come on. I know I had it…” She tosses a few more things around, hitting her brother, Jarrod, in the face in the process. He clears his throat and she turns around.  
“What are you doing Amethyst?”   
“Trying to find my notebook. I had it on my bed last night and now it’s gone.” She hears laughter down the hallway and swearing. “I should’ve known… Of course, Mia and Zak took it…” She storms down the hall and knocks on her little sister’s door. Her brother answers.  
“What’s up Am?”  
“Where’s my notebook?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know what I mean. Where is it?”  
“Oh. I know.” He closes the door and then slides her notebook under the door. Amethyst flips through it before going back to her room. She puts the notebook in her school bag and starts to look through her closet.   
“There they are.” She pulls a pair of combat boots out of the back. She hadn’t worn these since specific combat boots since… well, she didn’t want to think about that. She felt it was time to make some new memories with these. She put them on and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of her chair before tossing her school bag over her shoulder. She glanced in her mirror and smiled. This was who she used to be and this is who she would be once again. She just had to earn back her spot as the guard leader and dance captain, all of which would happen this week. West Winds High would change to how it was before she moved to California. She smiled and hurried downstairs. Jarrod smiled a bit.  
“Looks to me like our break form new york worked. You look a lot like your old self again.” She smiled back and nodded.  
“I feel pretty good. The people at that stupid California school were real jerks. It sucked there, but I’m glad that I’m back home. I don’t know why it took so long for Laura to get our company back. You and I were in dad’s will and we both said it was okay for her to take it until you were old enough.” Jarrod shrugged.   
“I don’t know but I did find something in the boxes.” He places an old wooden box engraved with beautiful birds and a golden lock on the counter and Amethyst can’t help but smile as she unlocks and opens it. Inside are two golden bracelets, each with half of a crystal heart.  
“You found it. I thought I put it in the box with my sketching stuff. I was actually kinda panicking when I couldn’t find it last night. Just put the box on the mantel till I get home okay?” He nods as she takes the bracelets out and puts them on. Amethyst closes the box and grabs a few pancakes off the table.  
“Hey, are you working on fixing the shop more today?”  
“Yeah, I’m gonna try to get it open so we can stop using the money that Laura needs to help save our company.”  
“Okay. I’ll walk there after school and help. Well, after practice. I’ll have to make sure I can still do everything because they should be having lead tryouts soon.”   
“Good luck little sis. And don’t forget your stuff. You’ll need it if you have practice.”  
“Thanks, big bro.” She grabs a duffle bag from beside the counter and hurried out the door, humming to herself as she walked to her old school. This would be the first time anyone’s seen her since her boyfriend was killed two years ago. After that happened she had shut down so her brother and two younger siblings took her to California for two years to spend time with their aunt. It had helped her mood. Especially when she found out her aunt was secretly a superhero and they joined together to fight crime in her small town. It had been just the thing she’d needed to cheer her up and distract her. She smiled a bit thinking about it. She had considered starting her own thing here in New York, but she wasn’t sure about it yet. They had just moved into the apartment after all. She continued to hum as she walked down a path she’d walked almost the entire summer just for she could memorize it for school. She loved every second of it. She stopped as she rounded the corner to see her school. She took a breath and stepped through the gates that separated it from the outside world. She smiled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and put her earbuds in. She hit play and let everything fall into a rhythm around her. She walked through the different groups of people as they stared at her. She smiled a bit. Her reputation had to have followed her. She looked across the schoolyard and saw the last person she ever wanted to see. Her rival and the one girl who she was about to kick out of her spot as queen of the school and the leader of the dance team & guard. It was Gemma Heartfall. Amethyst smirked a bit and walked into the school to the office. She takes her earbuds out and walks to the desk with a smile. Warm, but also a little shy. The perfect “good girl” smile. She was part of a rich family so she had expectations to live up to. Behind the desk sat a lady with greying hair and brown eyes with a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. The glasses were around her neck on a beaded chain.   
“Hello, I’m Amethyst Riverarrow. I just moved here.” The lady looks at her before looking down at her computer then pointing to a printer in the corner. Her eyes remain emotionless the entire time, even when she speaks.  
“Your schedule is there, along with your locker and homeroom assignment. Your school tablet will be in your homeroom. There’s a map of the school outside of the office.” The lady turns back to her computer and Amethyst walks to the printer. As soon as her back is turned she rolls her eyes. If this was how her year was going to go, it was going to be a long year…


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst stared down at the paper in front of her. This was so unnecessary for her. She already knew this. She was here for two reasons. She enjoyed sports and she liked socializing with people. The rest of it sucked. Especially the classes. It was 40 minutes of her trying not to fall asleep as the teacher droned on and on. It was boring, but she had to do it if she wanted to do guard and dance. She quickly filled out the paper then pulled her sketchbook from her lap and started to sketch. Something flashes in the corner of her eye and she looked out the window. She swore under her breath and shot her hand up.   
“Mrs. Clary, I need to go to the nurse. I’m not feeling good.” Her teacher nods and Amethyst picked up her bags and hurried out the door. She hurried to the bathroom and pulled her personal tablet out. She typed on it and all the cameras were blacked out so she could slip out. She hurried to the fire door which she had shut down as well. She opened it and ran towards the coastline. She had to find the cave. This was really bad if the cave sent out all the colors. She glanced down at her crystal and saw it glowing. She closed her eyes as red light swirled around her. When she opened them again she was standing in the middle of the cave. The outfit that she wore to school had changed. She was now in a red peacock styled dress with a semi-transparent tail. Over her dress was a golden chest plate and shoulder guards that were hand engraved. She also now had knee-high golden boots, armbands, and a headpiece. In the center of her headpiece was her crystal which was now one piece as a heart. She smiled a bit taking in her armor. She had worked on it for several months and made sure it was perfect and strong enough to handle anything that was thrown at her by the Deathbrings, Monsters, and Demons. She had also enchanted it with symbols hidden within the carvings she had designed. She walked to a small pile of rocks that formed a tight circle. A small waterfall fell through the rocks into the rocks, forming a pool. The water was so clear that it appeared there was nothing in the pool until she touched the water. It rippled and an image appeared. A young girl was climbing in the Hymalian mountains. Amethyst watched as the girl slipped and twisted her ankle. Amethyst swore softly under her breath as the girl starts to reveal the sealing symbol she had done several years ago. It cracks and she felt the magic flay from it. The spell was weakened, but it would take more to free the Deathbringers. She saw Skelta fly out of her entrapment and she watched her possess the poor girl. She swore and turned away, running her hand across the water surface. Skelta was going to be making her way to New York. They had to be ready before she was here. She looked to the wall and saw the spirit diamond vanish. A few seconds later a girl with jet black hair and icy blue eyes appeared walked into the cave. Around her neck was the spirit diamond. Amethyst smiled a bit as one by one each of the crystals vanished and their bonders walked into the cave. The earth crystal was paired to a girl with bright green eyes, coca skin, and brownish-black hair. The water crystal was paired to a guy with sandy, naturally windblown, blond hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin. The shadow crystal was paired with a girl who had caramel hair, dark brown, almost black eyes, and light skin with scars. The wind crystal paired with a guy with sky blue eyes, pale skin, and light brown, curly, naturally messy hair. Amethyst smiled a bit and tucked her short platinum blonde hair behind her eyes. Her deep purple eyes shone with excitement. This was it. It was time to train her team for the threat that was sure to be heading their way. She just wished she could find someone to replace the Lightning Warrior…


	4. Chapter 4

Bella felt her eyes drifting closed again and she shook her head. She couldn’t fall asleep. She didn’t want this… thing… in her head to take over. She knew it wanted to kill everyone on the plane. It had told her.   
“I have a name.” She flinched at the voice. She forgot it could hear her.   
“Honestly, I don’t care. You invaded my brain without my consent.” She could feel it seething with anger at the comment she had sent and smiled to herself. She just wished she could catch a few hours of sleep and not be hunted down in 12 different countries for murder. She sighed and shifted in her seat. At least she had gotten to sit alone on the plane ride home. She picked up the little tablet that had been provided on the plane to everyone. She put the earbuds in and pulled up a movie. She had to distract herself or she would go nut. She was sleep-deprived as it was and she didn’t need to be any more frustrated than she already was. This trip had not at all gone how she’d planned and now she was bringing an extra guest home. What her plans were though, Bella didn’t have the faintest clue and that’s what scared her the most about this thing. It was unpredictable and dangerous. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. She had to stay focused on keeping this thing from taking over. That was the only way she could protect these innocent people She was determined to not be wrongly accused of stuff because of this creature and she didn’t want to have to deal with this mess. She sighed.  
“Can I trust you to let me take an hour nap and not kill anyone? Please?” She sent to the voice. It didn’t respond. She sighed again. Bella figured if she wanted it… her to cooperate with her, she was going to have to be nice and call her by her name.  
“Skelta? Can I take a nap and you don’t kill everyone here? You won’t achieve your goal of crushing the Guardians if we are wanted for murder before we even get to America. If Phoenix is as smart as you say she is, she’ll pick up and be prepared for us before we even land. My body will also need to be at full strength if we are to fight her.”   
“Very well Bella. We will make a deal. I will let you be in charge as long as you do everything I tell you to do. I will tell you if we are around a Guardian and you must let me take over. If I need to take over for something else I will tell you and you can’t protest.” Bella nods.   
“Okay, deal.” Bella sighs a bit and closes her eyes and she felt herself drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

Bella is awoken to an announcement over the speakers. The plane was about to land? She stretches and blinks her eyes, readjusting to the light. Apparently, she’d slept longer than she thought but she’d needed it. She felt a lot stronger now. She buckled her seatbelt as the plane began its descent to the runway. She closed her eyes. This was one of the parts she hated about flying on planes. The landing and turbulences.   
“Bella, you know you won’t die as long as I’m possessing you right?” She almost jumped, but at the moment she was too scared.   
“That doesn’t matter. Even if we know we won’t die, humans are still scared of some things. It’s natural. We can’t exactly control it.”  
“Well, you shouldn't fear now that I’m protecting you. You’re perfectly fine and don’t have to worry about anything.”


End file.
